Noninvasive physiological monitoring systems for measuring constituents of circulating blood have advanced from basic pulse oximeters to monitors capable of measuring abnormal and total hemoglobin among other parameters. A basic pulse oximeter capable of measuring blood oxygen saturation typically includes an optical sensor, a monitor for processing sensor signals and displaying results and a cable electrically interconnecting the sensor and the monitor. A pulse oximetry sensor typically has a red wavelength light emitting diode (LED), an infrared (IR) wavelength LED and a photodiode detector. The LEDs and detector are attached to a patient tissue site, such as a finger. The cable transmits drive signals from the monitor to the LEDs, and the LEDs respond to the drive signals to transmit light into the tissue site. The detector generates a signal responsive to the emitted light after attenuation by pulsatile blood flow within the tissue site. The cable transmits the detector signal to the monitor, which processes the signal to provide a numerical readout of oxygen saturation (SpO2) and pulse rate. Advanced blood parameter monitors utilizing multiple LEDs that transmit a spectrum of wavelengths incorporate pulse oximetry and the capability of additional hemoglobin, perfusion and pulse measurements such as carboxyhemoglobin (HbCO), methemoglobin (HbMet), total hemoglobin (Hbt), total hematocrit (Hct), perfusion index (PI) and pulse variability index (PVI), as a few examples.
High fidelity pulse oximeters capable of reading through motion induced noise are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,770,028, 6,658,276, 6,157,850, 6,002,952 5,769,785, and 5,758,644, which are assigned to Masimo Corporation (“Masimo”) and are incorporated by reference herein. Advanced physiological monitors and corresponding multiple wavelength optical sensors are described in at least U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/367,013, filed Mar. 1, 2006, titled Multiple Wavelength Sensor Emitters and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/366,208, filed Mar. 1, 2006, titled Noninvasive Multi-Parameter Patient Monitor, assigned to Masimo Laboratories, Inc. and incorporated by reference herein. Noninvasive blood parameter monitors and corresponding multiple wavelength optical sensors, such as Rainbow™ adhesive and reusable sensors and RAD57™ and Radical-7™ monitors are also available from Masimo.